Becoming the Mrs Shaman of Sexy
by SweetGA07
Summary: Being home alone is what you get when your dating a WWE superstar..Read and Review pleassse


**I do not own John Morrison in anyway or shape or form..He is hot I only like his abs lol Read and Review Plzzzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

I could pretend that I was happy while he was gone. But what good would that do? Pretend to put a smile on my face when I see him on TV and hear his voice. But with me I won't lie. I miss him terribly and it's like to me he isn't even missing me. His gimmick on TV is a cocky guy who thinks he is better then anyone on his brand. He is actually the complete opposite of his character. John is actually a gentleman when it comes to me. But hey what do I know right? I'm the girlfriend of a WWE superstar and I'm home alone most of the time. How would you feel if you have to watch your boyfriend on TV and only getting to hear his voice on the phone or TV? Maybe a web chat a few times a week but hey that is all you get.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice said bring me out of my state and I shook my head just a bit to meet the smile of my boyfriend.

"Sorry I didn't see you get on the cam darling." I replied giving him one my smiles.

"Well I'm here did you watch the show?" John asked making me shaking my head just a bit.

I looked at him as if he was crazy along with a raised eye brow.

"That is a very dumb question to ask." I replied rolling my eyes. "I watched it and I saw your sexy abs." I added with a giggle.

John laughed at me and I couldn't help but miss him even more now. He kept talking and I pretended to listen and answering as I kept thinking about how much I wish he was there. He looked at me knowing something was bothering me but he knew that he would never get out of me. I am very good at hiding my feelings.

"Baby I am going to head to me and Mike have a flight to catch in the morning so I'll talk to you later." John said blowing me kiss.

"Ok I'll talk to you later sometime baby." I replied with a smile. "I love you." I added.

John did I love you in signs making me shake my head and I closed the laptop and looked around our bedroom. I looked at the picture that sat on the nightstand beside the bed and picked up and touched the glass frame.

"Why do I have to love you?" I asked myself out loud.

"Because I am sexy and I am in love with you that is why." A voice said making me jump.

I turned snapped my head towards the sound of the voice and it was coming from the darken hallway. As I stood up off the bed John walked into the room making me scream with happiness.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him with a bright smile.

"If you want me to go I'll come back in 3 weeks." John said stepping back making me grab a hold of him without a second thought.

Before I could say anything John captured my lips with his and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Going three or fours without a kiss from him making me so happy when he is home because I can steal them whenever I want and he hasn't completed yet. I broke the kiss and touched his face making sure he was real.

"I knew something was bothering you when we talked the other day on the phone and I talked to Vince and I told him that I wanted to take a few days earlier then expected we talked and here I am." John explained to me and I wasn't buying it for a second.

"Yea right John." I replied with a little laugh. "The Shaman of Sexy is going to be doing signings and making appearances somewhere I'm not stupid I've been with you for almost 4 years now John." I added.

"I know." John replied giving me one his smiles.

Before I could say anything else John kissed my lips once more. He broke the kiss this time and gave me a smile.

"Putting up with you is hard and dealing with your life is hard but loving you is the easiest thing to do." I replied running my fingers over his face.

"And marrying you is the easiest too." John replied taking me off guard. "You heard me correct." He added.

I looked at him with a blank face as I looked at my left hand and saw a ring.

"How in the hell?" I asked not feeling him put anything on my hand.

"The Shaman of Sexy never tells his tricks." John replied making me laugh.

I laughed at him and nodded my head at him giving him the answer. John looked at me with a bright smile and picked me up and swung me around making me giggle and smile.

"Annabella you are now the Mrs. Shaman of Sexy." John said teasing me.

"Nah I'm just Mrs. Hennigan and I have been that from the start." I replied with a giggle.

He nodded in agreement as he picked me up kicking the door shut and it was time for us to catch up for lost time.


End file.
